


S.W. D.W.

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Schmoop, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two 100 word drabbles about young Dean and Sam being left to wait in the Impala, and what they do to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.W. D.W.

**Author's Note:**

> Both written for spn_bigpretzel 's DEW Grand First Birthday Drabble Party, for Team Impala, on LJ.

1\. Reading Is Fun

Dean hated it when Dad left them waiting in the Impala.

“I won’t be long; watch out for your brother,” he’d said, as he always did.

Sammy was fine - give that boy a book and he was like a pup with two tails.

“Watcha reading, squirt?” Dean asked.

Eight-year-old Sam sighed wearily, glaring at Dean and lifting the book to show him.

“Huckleberry Finn!” Dean grinned, “I approve!”

“Want me to read it aloud?” Sam offered.

“Only if you want to,” Dean shrugged.

Dean relaxed as Sam started to read; sometimes being stuck in the Impala wasn’t so bad.

2\. S.W. D.W.

"I'll be gone an hour; watch out for Sam," their dad had said two hours ago and he was still in the bar. They'd played catch outside and done their homework; now they were getting bored, waiting in the back of the Impala. Dean grinned when he found the tool box.

"Dean! Dad will kill you!" Sam gasped in horror when he saw what Dean was doing.

"He shouldn't leave us so long," Dean grumbled, handing a small knife to Sam.

Sam stared wide-eyed, then grinned and joined in.

"She's ours forever now," Dean said

"Forever an' ever!" Sam replied.


End file.
